I Am Your Wings
by zyjizhang
Summary: Once, you see a soul and you can look into their eyes right through their soul... A SeKai/HunKai fanfiction.


Faktanya, Sehun hidup di mana konsep soulmate itu nyata. Yah, maksudnya….ya soulmate. Belahan jiwa. Apapun itu. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta sampai gila terhadap seseorang, tapi begitu kau bertemu dengan soulmate-mu, rasa yang semula membuatmu gila terhadap orang lain itu, hilang begitu saja. Dan soulmate-mu adalah satu-satunya fokus perasaanmu. Yang seperti itu. Yang segila itu. Tapi yang membuat lebih gila lagi adalah bahwa itu nyata. NYATA. 

  


Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana sejarah awalnya ini terjadi. Atau memang Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan semacam cip di hatinya yang berisi pengenal pasangan mereka masing-masing. Macam manusia kloning. Tapi jujur saja, Sehun tidak ingin ambil pusing. Biarkan saja. Karena toh buat apa didebat? Intinya bakal tetap sama. Siapa tahu saja soulmate-nya nanti semacam Kristen Stewart, kan? 

  


Ya. Kalo masalahnya cuma tentang soulmate-soulmate'an ini, Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya. Sistem ini, toh, tidak akan membuat Sehun merasa terpaksa kalau suatu saat dia bertemu soulmate-nya itu. Menurut cerita, seluruh perasaannya akan tertuju pada orang itu, kan? Bagaimana pun menurut Sehun itu bagus. Dia jadi merasa seperti werewolf gitu dengan segala mitos imprint-nya. Kurang lebih seperti itu, kan?

  


Tapi masalahnya, soal yang Sehun permasalahkan adalah, sekalipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mereka tetap bisa merasakan satu sama lain. Biasanya dimulai ketika usia mereka menginjak delapan belas tahun. Dua orang yang tertaut pada pertalian soulmate ini akan merasakan perasaan si soulmate. Hanya sekilas. Sekelebatan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh soulmate mereka, tapi hanya untuk perasaan yang kuat. Seperti sedih yang terlalu sedih. Senang yang sangat senang. Dan jatuh cinta yang terlalu dalam. Dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Bahkan, katanya, kalau kita termasuk pasangan soulmate yang memiliki potensi jiwa yang sama, mereka bisa melihat mimpi seperti mimpi yang dimimpikan si soulmate itu sendiri ketika tidur. Memiliki potensi jiwa yang sama artinya kau dan soulmatemu berada dalam gelombang yang sama. Gelombang keinginan yang sama. Atau tujuan hidup yang sama. Tujuan ini tak mesti harus disadari. Tujuan yang diinginkan jiwa, kata nenek Sehun, sering kali tak disadari oleh pikiran sadar kita. Dan tujuan ini mestilah sangat kuat. Dan ketika sepasang manusia memiliki tujuan yang sama ini, dan mereka adalah soulmate, saat itulah ikatan yang sangat kuat terjadi sampai kau bahkan bisa melihat mimpi soulmate-mu. Mimpi. Bunga tidur. Yang bagi Sehun bullshit! 

  


Tidak apa-apa kalau mereka sudah bertemu. Toh, menurut cerita, saat itu pasti Sehun sudah cinta sampai gila dengan soulmate-nya. Tapi karena mereka sekarang belum bertemu, semuanya jadi terasa mengganggu. Soulmate Sehun, sialnya, berhati lembut. Dia merasakan semua hal dengan mendalam. Kadang suatu pagi Sehun terbangun, merasa ingin menangis, padahal hari itu seharusnya dia senang karena hari itu dia libur. Taulah Sehun bahwa itu belahan jiwanya. Kadang juga saat tengah malam, Sehun sudah terkantuk-kantuk ingin tidur saat kesenangan meledak dalam dadanya. Itu bukan kebahagiaannya tentu saja. Entah apa yang di perbuat soulmatenya tengah malam begitu sampai sebahagia itu. Kadang-kadang Sehun jadi merasa dia seperti antena yang menyiarkan perubahan hati soulmate tak bernama. 

  


Seperti hari ini, Sehun sedang bersantai di ruang bacanya. Membuka dokumen-dokumen kantornya, bukan untuk dia kerjakan, tetapi hanya untuk dipelajari. Sehun suka meluangkan waktu untuk lebih mendalami data kantornya. Intinya, saat Sehun tengah mengamati angka-angka yang tertera di dokumen itu, sebuah perasaan kuat menghantamnya. Tepat di ulu hati. Sampai Sehun terbungkuk ke depan saking kagetnya. Kemudian hantaman perasaan itu hilang sama cepat dengan datangnya. Sehun kembali duduk tegak di kursinya. Menghembuskan nafas keras dan jengkel sembari mengelus dadanya. 

  


"Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan di belahan dunia manapun itu?!" Keluh Sehun jengkel. Kemudian dengan geram membuka-buka dokumennya lagi. Tapi mood-nya sudah hilang sekarang gara-gara sekelebatan perasaan yang di bagi belahan jiwanya. "Lihat?! Kau sekarang mengacaukan mood rajinku!" maki Sehun.

  


Kemudian, memustuskan bahwa tak ada gunanya duduk diam di sana saat dia tak lagi dalam keinginan membaca dokumen itu, Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang bacanya dengan sedikit geram sedikit ngantuk.

  


Sementara itu, beberapa kilometer dari rumah Sehun, seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah duduk di ruang tamunya. Melongo. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel berlayar lebar. Menatap keseberang ruangan, persis ke tembok putih bersih yang digantungi sebuah foto keluarga. Ibu, ayah, kakak dan adik. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak sedang memandangi foto tersebut. Dia hanya…..bengong.

  


"Woy! Kesambet, apa ya?!" kata pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar samping yang kira-kira berjarak lima langkah dari tempat si pemuda tan duduk. Dan begitu dia tiba di sebelah pemuda itu, si laki-laki yang baru datang (untuk selanjutnya kita panggil dia Taemin) melesakkan badannya kesebelah pemuda tan (yang selanjutnya kita panggil Kai). Ikut duduk di sofa itu.

  


Dengan bersemangat Kai (yang seperti sadar bumi secara tiba-tiba) membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Taemin. Raut wajahnya sumringah. Seperti senang sekali. "Aku tadi merasa jengkel. Jengkel sekali." kata Kai bersemangat. Taemin menatapnya, mengernyit.

  


"Terus?" 

  


"Aku tadi menang game. Rekor baru. Masa iya aku merasa jengkel?" Tanya Kai sambil menaikkan alisnya menggoda Taemin. Sejenak tampaknya Taemin masih bingung dengan perkataan Kai. Mencari apa maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan adiknya itu. Sedetik kemudian, mata Taemin melebar dalam kepahaman. Dan Kai mengangguk-angguk senang begitu dia tahu hyung-nya mengerti.

  


"Soulmate-mu?" Tanya Taemin berusaha meyakinkan, Kai mengangguk setuju. Dia tampak senang sekali. "Akhirnya? Setelah sekian tahun aku mengejekmu sebagai zero-soul?" Taemin berkata lagi, tampak tak percaya. Zero-soul adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki soulmate.

  


"Sudah ku katakan aku bukan zero-soul! Aku sudah tidak sabar memberi tahu Ibu dan Ayah! Oh, apa ini berarti soulmate-ku delapan belas tahun?" suara Kai terkesan terlalu bersemangat. 

  


"Idiot! Sekalipun soulmatemu belum delapan belas, kan, kau tetap bisa merasakannya asal kau sudah delapan belas. Kalau kau yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas, itu baru masuk akal! Jadi pilihannya antara tiga saja, pertama soulamatemu baru lahir. Kedua, soulmatemu baru bangkit dari mati suri. Atau ketiga, soulmatemu memang nggak punya hati. Jadi dia jarang-jarang bisa merasa. Tapi mustahil anak bayi bisa merasa jengkel. So, antara dua dan tiga itu." Ceroscos Taemin yang dihadiahi pelototan dari adiknya. 

  


"Oh, kau benar-benar perusak kesenangan hyung!" Rajuk Kai. Kemudian bangkit berdiri meniggalkan hyungnya di belakang, yang menyerukan permintaan maaf. Tapi Kai tetap melaju, masuk ke kamarnya. 

  


Di kamarnya, Kai menelungkup di atas kasurnya. Masih merasa jengkel pada hyungnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya soulmate-nya berbicara padanya. Well, bukan bicara sebenarnya. Tapi membagi perasaannya. Meskipun perasaan pertama yang di baginya adalah perasaan jengkel (yang tentunya nggak keren banget) tapi Kai tetap senang. 

  


Sudah bertahun-tahun dia khawatir bahwa mungkin dia adalah zero-soul. Dia sudah berusia 20 tahun, tapi soulmatenya sama sekali tak memberi tanda-tanda akan keberadaannya. Memang sih peluang untuk menjadi zero-soul itu kecil sekali, hanya 0,2 persen sedunia. Tapi bukan mustahil, kan? Bisa saja dia termasuk 0,2 persen itu. 

  


"Hei, soulmate. Sering-seringlah membagi persaanmu padaku. Aku nggak masalah kok." kata Kai norak. Dan kemudian dia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila saking leganya.

  


***

Sehun terbangun di pagi hari itu dengan sentakan perasaan bersemangat. Sial! Padahal dia sedang malas sekali! Tapi kali ini sentakan perasaan bersemangat itu Sehun rasakan setiap lima menit sekali. Hebat juga belahan jiwanya. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan bertanya-tanya. 

  


"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat, sih?" Tanya Sehun pelan, saat dia sudah di kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya. Sebenarnya hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak ke kantor. Dia berencana untuk mendelegasikan urusan kantor kepada sekretarisnya. Tapi hentakan-hentakan semangat ini membuat Sehun berpikir dua kali untuk melupakan kantor dan tidur di rumah. 

  


Sehun mandi dengan sedikit santai dari biasanya. Bersiap diri dengan lebih santai juga. Well, toh, dia tadinya berencana libur. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau dia terlambat sedikit. 

  


Tas jinjing kantornya baru saja dia ambil ketika lagi-lagi sentakan semangat itu menghampirinya. "Ya ampun! Iya, iya! Aku tahu kau bersemangat. Dan kau juga berhasil menularkannya padaku. Selamat!" monolog Sehun. Dia jadi tampak seperti orang gila saja kalau begini. 

  


Sehun melesat ke mobilnya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Saat memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa perasaan bersemangat itu sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Sehun pikir, mungkin akhirnya soulmate-nya sudah bisa tenang, entah di mana pun dia berada sekarang.

  


"Oh, Pak? Bukankah Anda berencana libur?" Minseok, sekretarisnya, menyapa Sehun ketika Sehun memasuki kantornya. 

  


Sehun menyunggingkan senyum malasnya. "Seseorang membangunkanku dengan sentakan semangat." 

  


"Soulmate Anda?" Minseok bertanya, tampak tertarik. Dia sudah jutaan kali mendengar cerita Sehun tentang soulmate-nya ini. Mereka terkadang memang mengobrol ketika ada waktu luang. Dan dari cerita-cerita itu, tampaknya soulmate bosnya ini lumayan bikin penasaran.

  


"Yah, begitulah." Sehun mengangkat bahunya seakan pasrah.

  


"Sepertinya dia orang yang menarik, Pak." senyum Minseok. Dia yakin sekali akan itu. Dan ketika dia melihat senyum terkembang di bibir Sehun, Minseok tahu bahwa bosnya ini juga beranggapan demikian.

  


"Mungkin saja. Well, ada gunanya juga punya soulmate dengan hati seperti itu. Bisa jadi alarm pribadi." 

  


Minseok tertawa mendengar selorohan Sehun. "Ya, dia suka sekali merasakan hal-hal drastis di pagi hari." timpalnya.

  


Sehun menyerujui ucapan itu, kemudian meminta diri untuk masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. 

Suka sekali merasakan hal-hal drastis dipagi hari, eh? Pikir Sehun. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu nanti, akan ku ceramahi kau tentang bagaimana kau seharusnya merasa di pagi hari. Putus Sehun sembari menghela nafas lelah.

  


***

Kim Kai terbangun dengan perasaan bersemangat yang tak biasa. Perasaan bersemangat itu rasanya seperti menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya, membuatnya jadi ingin tersenyum terus menerus. Hari ini adalah hari besar! Penyanyi favoritnya hari ini akan tampil di balai Kota. Sekitar jam delapan nanti. Dia bahkan bolos kuliah hanya untuk menontonnya. 

  


Kai buru-buru mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kakaknya, Taemin. Hyung-nya itu sudah berjanji akan menemaninya menonton.

  


Taemin membuka pintu itu dengan wajah dan rambut bantalnya. Kentara sekali dia baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Ada apa sih pagi-pagi ganggu orang tidur?!" tanya Taemin sewot. 

  


Tapi kesewotan Taemin sama sekali tak bisa memadamkan semangat Kai. Dengan nyengir lebar, Kai menjawab, "Ini sudah jam tujuh, hyung! Siap-siaplah! Kita harus sampai di Balai Kota sebelum jam delapan! Aku harus nonton paling depan!" Teriak Kai seakan Taemin ada seratus meter jauhnya darinya. 

  


Taemin mengernyit tak setuju dengan teriakan itu. Adiknya ini memang lumayan menjengkelkan kalau sudah menyangkut penyanyi favoritnya itu. Ralat. Bukan lumayan, tapi sangat menjengkelkan. Kalau sudah begini, dia jadi menyesal sudah setuju untuk menemaninya menonton. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku mandi dulu!" jawab Taemin sembari menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

  


"Jangan tidur lagi, hyung!" teriak Jongin kepada pintu kamar Taemin yang tertutup.

  


"Aku tahu!" balas Taemin, berteriak. Beruntung sekali Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah berangkat bekerja, kalau tidak mereka berdua akan kena omel karena berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

  


Kai, tersenyum seperti orang gila lagi, berbalik untuk masuk ke kamar mandi luar. Taemin enak, dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi Kai tidak pernah ingin kamarnya dilengkapi kamar mandi. Alhasil sekarang dia harus mandi di kamar mandi tamu. Tapi mandi di kamar mandi tamu bukan masalah, bukan masalah saat kau akan bertemu idolamu sepanjang masa. Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi! Pikir Kai bersemangat.

  


***

  


Senyum Kai yang tak pernah pudar membuat Taemin merasa ingin muntah. Penampilan penyanyi favorit Kai sudah selesai dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Baiklah, tadi memang merupakan acara yang sukses. Kai bahkan mendapatkan tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama idolanya itu. Saat ini juga dia sedang memandangi ponselnya dengan pandangan suka cita. 

  


Karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah adiknya itu, Taemin memutuskan membuka tv mini di mobilnya. Lebih baik melihat berita apapun itu daripada harus menghadapi tingkah konyol adiknya.

  


"Pembicara kita kali ini adalah pengusaha muda yang sukses, Oh Sehun. Nah, Mr. Oh, sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bisa di bilang masih sangat muda, 26, benar? Bagaimana caranya Anda bisa sampai di tangga ini?"

  


"Jujur saja, saya sendiri juga tidak tahu." 

  


Kemudian suara tawa renyah itu menggugah rasa ingin tahu Kai. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel ke layar kecil di mobil itu. Memperhatikan baik-baik profil samping si tamu. Pemuda pucat dan tinggi dengan gaya rambut favorit Kai, belah samping dan tersisir rapi. 

  


"Oh Sehun?" celetuk Kai, menanyai kakaknya. 

  


"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa dia." Kata Taemin mencemooh. Dia yakin seratus satu persen bahwa Kai tidak tahu. Adiknya itu hanya peduli dunia keartisan, bukan dunia bisnis. Karena dia sendiri mendalami dunia tari. Jelas bisnis bukan dunianya. 

  


"Eh, itu, memangnya aku harus tahu?" tantang Kai. Sekarang berusaha menghindari layar tv itu, karena entah kenapa wajah laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu rasanya menarik matanya terus menerus agar tetap melihatnya. Mengerikan!

  


"Oh, seluruh Korea tahu siapa Oh Sehun. Dan bahkan setengah orang luar negeri tahu siapa dia. Well, siapa saja yang tertarik dengan perkembangan Korea akan kenal siapa dia. Tapi kau, tentu saja, orang Korea yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Korea. Jadi aku maklum saja kalau kau tidak tahu." Kata Taemin, masih fokus menyetir mobilnya, pura-pura tak menyadari delikan yang di berikan adiknya. 

  


Oh, Kai tahu benar kakaknya ini punya lidah tajam. Kai sudah berkali-kali hampir terluka karenanya sebelum dia sadar benar bahwa Taemin melakukan itu hanya untuk bercanda. 

  


Mata Kai kembali berlabuh di layar tv itu. Memperhatikan Oh Sehun. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang terasa familiar. Familiar sekaligus asing. 

  


"Halo? MINHO!" suara Taemin di sebelahnya menyadarkan Kai dari analisisnya yang tak pada tempatnya. Dia menoleh untuk menatap kakaknya yang sedang berbicara pada soulmatenya lewat telepon. 

  


Minho adalah soulmate Taemin. Mereka sudah bertemu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu ketika Taemin berusia dua puluh tahun dan Minho dua puluh enam tahun. Kai ingat sekali bagaimana Taemin tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang Minho. Tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Taemin bilang rasanya tak tertandingi. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menjabarkan dengan benar bagaimana persisnya itu terjadi. Taemin hanya bilang rasanya seperti kau terbebas. Kau terbang. Dan Kai ingin sekali cepat-cepat merasakannya. 

  


Saat itulah sekelebat perasaan senang yang ringan tapi kuat menghampirinya. Seperti desiran angin yang melewatinya. Membuat Kai menahan nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya kembali saat sekelebatan perasaan itu kembali menghilang. Kai tersenyum kecil sembari menunduk, berpura-pura melihat Album yang sudah ditanda tangani idolanya. 

  


Soulmate-nya sedang merasa senang. Dan Kai senang mengetahui itu. 

  


***

Mimpi Sehun selama dua hari berturut-turut, benar-benar aneh. Dia memimpikan dirinya sendiri! Coba kalau kau mengalami mimpi di mana kau melihat dirimu sendiri, dari samping, seakan kau melihat semua itu di kejauhan, dari perspektif orang lain. Pasti rasanya akan benar-benar ganjil. Begitu juga yang Sehun rasakan, ganjil sekali.

  


Dalam mimpinya, Sehun memakai jas berwarna hitam polos dan kemeja biru muda. Persis seperti apa yang dia kenakan ketika menghadiri acara perbincangan televisi yang dia hadiri (dan Sehun bersumpah tidak akan pernah dia hadiri lagi). Sepertinya itu adalah dirinya saat acara yang dia hadiri tayang dari televisi. 

  


Untuk dua hari berturut-turut bermimpi seperti itu, Sehun jadi merasa makin aneh. Itu mimpi macam apa?

  


"Sehun? Ibu tidak memasakkan makan siang hanya untuk kau pandangi." tegur Ibunya. Yang secara konstan, menghentak Sehun dari pikirannya sendiri. 

  


Omong-omong, Sehun hari ini sedang mengunjungi Ibunya di rumah lama mereka. Ibunya tak ingin ikut pindah ke apartemennya yang baru. Sayang rumah, begitu alasannya. Jadilah Sehun selalu mengunjunginya setiap dua minggu sekali kalau pekerjaannya sedang tak terlalu menumpuk. Ibunya adalah seorang single parent. Ayah Sehun sendiri sudah meninggal ketika Sehun berusia tiga tahun. Kecelakaan mobil. 

  


"Ah, ya, Bu." Jawab Sehun, mulai menyuap sesendok makanan. Kemudian dia menatap diam-diam Ibunya yang juga sedang makan. Bertanya-tanya apakah tidak kedengaran cukup aneh kalau dia bertanya tentang mimpinya. "Oh, ya, Bu? Apa Ibu pernah bermimpi tentang dirimu sendiri?" Sehun memulai. 

  


Ibunya menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja pernah Sehun. Semua mimpi kita pasti berhubungan dengan diri kita sendiri." Jawab Ibunya yakin.

  


"Bukan yang seperti itu, Bu. Maksudku, mimpi di mana Ibu bisa lihat wajah Ibu sendiri. Kayak dari perspektif orang lain. Orang lain yang liat, gitu." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan. 

  


Ibunya menatap Sehun lama. Keningnya mengernyit. "Kau bermimpi seperti ini, kan? Ceritakan bagaimana persisnya mimpimu?" 

  


Oh. Sehun sendiri bahkan kaget Ibunya bisa menebak seperti itu.

  


"Well, ya. Mimpinya sendiri sih biasa-biasa aja. Kayak film bisu. Dan juga, kesannya jadi seperti menonton film. Ibu tau? Kayak ada semacam kotak di pinggirannya. Entah, pokoknya dua hari yang lalu aku sempat ikut acara televisi, dan sepertinya mimpi itu cuplikan dari acara itu. Aku bahkan mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti di mimpiku. Dan ini sudah dua hari, Bu, aku memimpikannya." Sehun menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin. Ingin supaya Ibunya mengerti. 

  


"Sudah berapa tahun sejak kau merasakan soulmate-mu?" Ibunya malah bertanya pertanyaan gak penting. Dan Sehun kira Ibunya tidak mau membahas mimpi absurd Sehun lagi. 

  


"Delapan tahun." sahut Sehun, malas.

  


"Kalian sudah bertemu?" suara Ibunya makin penasaran. Aigooya, Jinjja!

  


"Ya belum lah, Bu. Kalau sudah, aku pasti sudah membawanya kesini." 

  


"Ok, Sehun. Sepertinya mimpi yang kau lihat itu adalah mimpi soulmate-mu." Lanjut Ibunya, tampak senang. 

  


Sehun melongo. Mimpi soulmate-nya? Setelah semua penderitaan menjadi channel pribadi penyiaran perubahan suasana hatinya, sekarang soulmate-nya mau menjadikannya sebagai channel penayang mimpinya? Astaga! Seperti Sehun kurang kerjaan saja! Lagian kemana saja sih soulmate-nya ini? Kok ya, sudah delapan tahun belum ketemu ketemu juga. Padahal teman-teman Sehun yang lain kebanyakan bertemu soulmate mereka segera setelah mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain. Seperti Chanyeol yang bertemu Baekhyun hanya enam bulan setelah bisa merasakannya. Junmyeon yang bertemu Lay setahun setelah bisa merasakannya. Dan di sini lah Sehun, sudah delapan tahun tapi belum bertemu soulmate-nya juga.

  


Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau perkataan Ibunya benar bahwa mimpi yang dia lihat adalah mimpi soulmate-nya, apa ini berarti mereka memiliki…..apa-lah-itu-jiwa yang sama? Astagaaaa!

  


"Eh, tunggu dulu, Bu! Mimpi soulmate-ku? Apa itu berarti….anu, eh…" ya ampun! Benar-benar bikin frustasi! Sebutannya saja sudah bikin Sehun malu.

  


"Ya, ya Sehun. Potensi jiwa yang sama! Astaga! Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan pasangan soulmate seperti kalian! Kapan itu yang terakhir, ya?" Ibunya berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ah ya! Cucu teman nenek-mu. Kalau tidak salah dia tinggal di Busan. Coba kau lihat mereka, kau akan melihat bagaimana kuatnya ikatan mereka! Ibu bahkan merinding." lanjut Ibunya bersemangat. 

  


Sehun memandang tak percaya Ibunya. Astaga! Jadi semua ini benar?!

***

"Hyung, aku ingin bertemu soulmate-ku." Kai mengadu pada Taemin suatu sore. Dia ingin sekali merasakannya segera seperti yang di rasakan Taemin. Lagi pula, belakangan ini dia sering bermimpi wajah orang yang belum pernah dia lihat sama sekali. Itu, bagi Kai, seperti sebuah pertanda baginya. Entah pertanda apapun itu.

  


"Soulmate-mu? Well ya, nanti juga ketemu sendiri." Kata Taemin acuh tak acuh. Dia sedang memainkan game di handphone-nya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawab dengan serius.

  


"Yah…" Tanggap Kai hampir tak terdengar. Dia sedang berbaring-baring di sofa sebelah Taemin saat itu. Memain-mainkan ponselnya dengan tak niat.

  


Kelakuan adiknya ini, rupanya, mengusik perhatian Taemin. Yang segera saja mem-pause game-nya. "Kenapa ngebet sekali ingin bertemu soulmate-mu? Kau sudah tahu dia siapa?" 

  


Bukan! Jerit batin Kai. Tapi laki-laki pucat itu terus-terusan hadir di mimpiku! Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk! Rasanya seperti aku mengkhianati belahan jiwaku! 

  


"Tidak. Tapi mungkin rasanya menyenangkan kalau sudah bertemu. Seperti hyung dan Minho hyung. Kalian lengket seperti lem." Jelas Kai.

  


"Aku tidak lengket dengan Minho! Buktinya aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku bersamamu!" Protes Taemin. Tak terima ketika adiknya mengatainya 'lengket seperti lem' dengan Minho. Walaupun yah, kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin lengket seperti lem. Andaikan saja dia bisa.

  


"Belum. Karena sekarang Minho hyung masih berada di Busan sana melakukan pekerjaannya. Tunggu saja kalau dia sudah pindah kesini. Bah, barangkali ponselmu sudah mengeluh karena bosan melihat nama Minho hyung terus-menerus." Ejek Kai. Yang segera tertawa terbahak saat Taemin menatapnya seakan sesuatu tengah menyumbat kerongkongannya. Tentu saja dia tidak punya pembelaan. Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

  


Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai melonjak bangun dari sofa seperti tersetrum. Taemin bahkan ikut melonjak kaget karena Kai kaget. 

  


"Astaga! Aku sekarang kan harusnya ke studio tari! Astaga! Astaga, hyung!" Kai buru-buru melihat jam di ponselnya. "Shit! Aku sudah terlambat satu menit!" 

  


Kemudian Kai berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Taemin yang kebingungan di ruang tamu.

  


***

Kerjaannya buruk! This is the worst day di hidup Sehun! Segalanya memang berantakan sedari pagi. Mulai dari karyawan yang berjubel memilih untuk terlambat sampai data-data salah ketik yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan semua bahannya. Semakin sore semakin berantakanlah hari Sehun. Sampai puncaknya di sore ini. Data presentasi yang akan dia presentasikan di hadapan kliennya besok, hilang entah kemana. Terpaksa nanti malam dia bergadang lagi untuk membuatnya.

  


"Kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bakalan gila!" geram Sehun sembari bangkit dari kursinya. 

  


Sehun berjalan ke luar ruangannya dengan tampang kusut dan jelas sekali suasana hatinya sedang jelek, sehingga bahkan Minseok tidak berani untuk menyapanya. 

  


Tujuan Sehun adalah toko cake&coffee di seberang kantornya. Sehun punya sweet tooth, jadi makanan manis biasanya ampuh untuk memperbaiki kembali suasana hatinya. 

  


Sehun baru sampai di depan pintunya ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Di depan pintu kaca yang menutup itu, tertempel sebuah kertas, atau tepatnya tulisan yang dicetak sedemikian rupa. Itu adalah sebuah kata ajakan. Bunyinya: Masuklah, di sini kami membuat kue yang mungkin menjadi kesukaan soulmate-mu. 

  


Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun berpikir, apa soulmate-nya penyuka kue? Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu membuat perasaan ingin bertemu soulmate-nya bergolak dengan kuat.

  


"Permisi. Bisakah Anda minggir sebentar? Anda menutupi jalan." Suara di belakangnya menginterupsi dengan terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Sehun minggir untuk memberi jalan pada orang itu. Dia baru saja akan berbalik untuk meminta maaf saat pemuda dengan style pakaian bak penari profesional melintasinya dengan terburu-buru. Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama walaupun hanya mendapat kesempatan sekilas. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jins luntur serta entah-apa-pun itu yang melilit di pinggangnya dan sepatu kets usang serta topi hitam yang di pasang terbalik. Berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian rapi Sehun sekarang. 

  


Sesuatu membuat dada Sehun berdesir ketika pemuda itu melewatinya. Dia mendengar pemuda itu bergumam cepat "Entah apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku sudah terlambat." Apapun artinya itu, tapi yang jelas suaranya membuat Sehun meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Sekelebatan bayangan pemuda itu begitu berkesan sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hanya memandang ke dalam melalui dinding kaca di depan toko itu untuk tetap menatap punggung pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengantri di dalam dengan sikap tak sabar. 

  


Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengusap kaca di hadapannya yang sebagian besar tertutup stiker nama toko tersebut. Seakan dengan begitu dia bisa menyingkirkan stiker tersebut dan bisa lebih jelas mengamati sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. 

  


Pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia pesan. Ketika dia berbalik, Sehun buru-buru berpindah ke depan pintu lagi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, tapi dia hanya ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dia penasaran sekali. 

  


Pintu itu di dorong dari dalam. Pemuda dengan mata yang seolah ingin terpejam lagi itu membukanya. Kemudian matanya menangkap mata Sehun tepat ketika Sehun ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dengan menatap pemuda itu juga. Dan seketika, dunia terasa jungkir balik. Sehun merasa lepas, lepas dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun menelan ludah dengan kasar. Akhirnya Sehun bertemu dia.

  


***

  


Kai baru saja membuka pintu kaca itu ketika sekilas matanya melihat pemuda pucat yang tadi menghalangi jalan masuk toko tersebut. Dia sedang terburu-terburu sekarang. Karena itulah dia dengan tak sabar berusaha berbicara dengan pemuda itu agar tidak berdiri di depan pintu terus. Hanya saja saat dia mendongak untuk menatap orang itu, Kai merasakannya. 

  


Perasaan itu begitu besar. Perasaan bebas seakan sekarang dia sedang terbang dan tidak ada apapun di sekelilingnya selain langit biru jernih. Dan sayapnya adalah orang ini, orang di hadapannya ini, atau lebih tepatnya orang inilah yang bersayap dan dia membawa Kai ikut terbang bersamanya. 

  


Saat Kai berkedip, perasaan itu berganti. Kini rasanya begitu aman. Dada Kai rasanya membengkak dua kali lipat dari ukuran normalnya. Dia tenggelam di mata coklat laki-laki di hadapannya, dan dia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, orang di hadapannya ini tak akan meninggalkannya. Tak akan membuatnya terluka dengan sengaja. Sayapnya membentang luas di atas Kai, melingkupi segenap tubuhnya. Menjaganya. Dia aman. Laki-laki ini akan memastikannya aman. Apapun yang terjadi. 

  


Kesadaran itu melumat dada Kai sampai rasanya sesak. Dan tanpa dia sadari, matanya sudah memanas karena haru. Perasaan ini begitu besar hingga dia tidak bisa lagi membendungnya sendiri.

  


"Di sini rupanya kau." Laki-laki itu berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Mata coklatnya berpendar hangat. Tersenyum memandangnya. Dan tenggorokan Kai terasa tercekat. Sial! Dia memang tidak pintar menangani urusan beginian. 

  


"Ano… Kau Oh Sehun?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama Kai. Laki-laki di hadapannya tampak terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Seolah dia sangat senang. Dan perasaan senangnya menghampiri Kai, mekar di dadanya sendiri. 

  


"Iya. Tapi aku belum tahu namamu." 

  


"Kai. Namaku Kim Kai. Dan eh...Sehun-ssi, aku terlambat ke studio tari. Aku…" Kai berjalan ke depan. Dan Sehun memberikan jalan untuknya. 

  


"Ah, kau sedang terburu-buru?" Kai mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Sekilas matanya melirik pakaian Sehun. Jas rapi itu, sepertinya dia baru pulang dari bekerja. Karena itu, Kai ingin sekali menjawab, Tidak, aku tidak terburu-terburu. Tapi nyatanya dia harus terburu-buru.

  


"Ya. Aku sudah terlambat ke studio tari. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau-maunya mampir kesini untuk membelikan temanku kue." Tanpa sadar Kai mengaku dengan mengangkat bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

  


Sehun mengikuti gerakan tangan Kai sebelum kemudian kembali memandang Kai. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah kesana. Ku antar?" Tawar Sehun dengan senyum malu-malunya.

  


Iya, mau! Bantin Kai. "Ah, tidak. Terima kasih, Sehun-ssi. Studioku ada di dekat-dekat sini. Emm… well, sampai jumpa lagi?" Kai tergagap sedikit. Astaga! 

  


"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi." balas Sehun. Tapi kemudian ketika Kai akan beranjak dari sana, dia mengulurkan sesuatu yang dia ambil dari saku jasnya. "Hubungi aku kalau kau sempat." Lanjutnya.

  


Kai menunduk memandang benda yang di sodorkan Sehun. Sebuah kartu nama.

  


"Aku pasti akan menghubungi mu." Ujar Kai. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar, Kai berlari pergi dari sana. Menjauhi soulmate-nya.

  


***

Aneh. Rasanya kali ini tubuh Sehun ringan sekali. Sore itu dia kembali ke kantor tanpa membeli kue. Otak Sehun jadi jernih. Dan dia senang sekali. Seingat Sehun, tak pernah dia merasa sesenang ini selama 26 tahun hidupnya. Dia kembali ke kantornya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat sebagian besar karyawannya kebingungan. Oh Sehun memang bukan orang yang sombong, dan dia terbiasa menyapa karyawannya di kantor dengan senyuman ramahnya. Tapi mereka belum pernah melihat Bos mereka tersenyum selebar dan setulus itu. 

  


Sehun sedang duduk di belakang mejanya sembari mengingat-ngingat kembali wajah soulmate-nya ketika Minseok masuk membawa tumpukan dokumen. 

  


"Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Minseok bertanya sembari mengulurkan dokumen-dokumen itu untuk Sehun. 

  


"Yah, bisa di bilang begitu." Sahut Sehun dengan tersenyum tenang. Minseok takjub melihat senyuman itu. Sehun sudah sering tersenyum padanya, tapi senyumannya kali ini begitu mantap. Tak tergoyahkan, seakan Sehun sendiri sudah tertambat dengan rapi dan kuat.

  


Minseok menunggu Sehun untuk menceritakan sesuatu padanya, tapi Sehun masih dengan tersenyum, menandatangani dokumen itu dengan tenang. Akhirnya, Minseok berusaha memancingnya. "Well?" 

  


Sehun selesai menandatangani dokumen itu, mendongak menatap Minseok dengan mata berbinar bahagia. " Aku bertemu dengannya." 

  


"Soulmate Anda?" Minseok mengkonfirmasi seketika. Dan ketika Sehun mengangguk kecil, Minseok melonjak senang. Turut bersuka cita. Mengertilah dia kenapa Sehun tampak begitu mantap sekarang. Begitu jugalah yang dia rasakan saat dia bertemu Jongdae. "Bagaimana dia?" 

  


"Well," Sehun memulai, dalam benaknya terlihat wajah Kai dengan pakaian trendinya, dan bayangan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum. "He is just fine." 

  


"He? So it's a He?" 

  


"Yeah, sepertinya dia penari." Sehun melanjutkan. 

  


"Dari mana kau tahu?" Minseok bertanya, kali ini dia duduk di kursi depan meja Sehun. Kalau bisa di bilang itu tidak sopan karena Sehun tidak menyuruhnya duduk. Tapi dia penasaran sekali, juga, sepertinya Sehun tampak tidak keberatan. 

  


"Yah, dia tadi bilang dia sedang terlambat untuk ke studio tari." 

  


"Oh, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya." Minseok mengeluh. Dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minseok. 

  


Sembari menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada Minseok, dia menjawab. "Aku akan membawanya kesini suatu hari nanti kalau aku bisa. Toh, aku memang ingin dia tahu dimana aku bekerja."

  


***

Malam itu Kai duduk di atas kasur kakaknya. Taemin saat itu sedang berbaring dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengancam, yang di balas adiknya dengan tatapan takut-takut senang.

  


"Ayo buruan! Tunggu apa lagi!" Taemin seketika duduk di kasurnya. Menyerahkan kartu nama yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur itu. "Telepon dia!" 

  


Kai memandang kakaknya putus asa. Sejak dari Kai memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah bertemu soulmate-nya, kakaknya itu tak henti-hentinya menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi secepatnya. Dan dia makin memburu Kai sejak adiknya itu kelepasan bicara bahwa the soulmate they were talking about was Oh Sehun. Itu bisa di bilang seperti melepas kekangan setan pada diri kakaknya. Sekarang, di sini lah dia, di kamar kakaknya, karena kakaknya itu menolak alasan Kai untuk menghubungi si soulmate Oh Sehun nanti saja. 

  


"Tapi, Hyung, ku rasa dia mungkin tidak mengharapkan teleponku secepat ini?" Jawab Kai ragu-ragu. Jangan salah paham, Kai sebenarnya ingin segera menelpon Sehun. Oh he swear for all the angels in Heaven, he wants to call Sehun right now, tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan menuruti keinginannya begitu saja. 

  


Taemin menggeram gemas. "Oke, dengarkan aku sekarang, kita sedang berbicara tentang soulmate, belahan jiwa. Belahan jiwamu, yang artinya jiwa di dalam dirimu itu belum lengkap," Kai otomatis meraba dadanya saat Taemin mengucapkan itu. "Tidakkah kau ingin cepat-cepat melengkapinya?" 

  


Kai menjawab bahkan tanpa ragu-ragu, "Ya, tentu saja." 

  


"Jawaban yang tepat. Karena bagaimana pun hal yang belum lengkap, belum selesai, tak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Kurasa Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama." Taemin menjelaskan dengan puas. Tapi kerutan di dahi Kai tidak juga hilang, yang artinya keragu-raguannya juga belum hilang, dan itu membuat Taemin mengerang frustasi. "So, what's the problem? Don't you get the point?! You need to be bound up with your soulmate. As soon as possible!"

  


"Tapi Hyung…." 

  


"Oh, God" Taemin mengerang frustasi. "Aku lupa aku berbicara tentang konsep soulmate, konsep paling romantis sedunia, dengan orang yang paling tidak romantis sedunia!" 

  


"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Sahut Kai tak terima. "Aku? Tidak romantis? Candaanmu tidak lucu, Hyung." 

"Jadi, yang menolak seseorang dengan kalimat dingin 'kau bukan soulmate-ku' itu aku, begitu?" sarkas Taemin. Dan itu kurang lebih membuat Kai memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan putus asa bercampur malu.

  


"Tapi, kan, memang benar dia bukan soulmate-ku! Aku kan hanya…."

  


"Hanya apa?" Potong Taemin cepat dan kemudian dia melemparkan seringaian penuh kemenangan saat dia melihat Kai mendesah pasrah. Pertahanannya sudah runtuh.

  


"Baiklah. Diam dan tunggu. Aku akan menelponnya sekarang." Pasrah Kai akhirnya. Dan Taemin mengangguk menyetujui dengan bersemangat. Hey, tidak setiap hari kau akan memiliki calon adik ipar seorang miliarder macam Oh Sehun. Tentu saja, dia jadi begini senang.

  


Sementara itu, Kai dengan gugup menyalin nomor di kartu nama itu ke keytouch handphonenya. Kemudian dia menekan tombol memanggil sembari memandang kakaknya yang membalas dengan anggukan menyetujui.

  


Telopon itu baru berdering dua kali saat seseorang mengangkatnya.

  


"Halo?"

  


****

Deringan pada handphonenya membangunkan Sehun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya di kamar. Sederet nomor tak dikenal. Dengan ragu, Sehun mengangkat telpon itu. Memantapkan dalam hati bahwa dia akan sesegera mungkin menutup telepon itu kalau ternyata orang yang menelponnya ternyata hanya orang iseng, atau lebih parah, seorang penjahat.

  


"Halo?" hening menyambut ucapan Sehun. Sejenak dia mengira telepon itu sudah mati, hingga dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk memastikan. Tapi rupanya masih tersambung. Sekali lagi Sehun menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Halo?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

  


Kali ini keresekan terdengar dari seberang telpon itu. Dalam diam Sehun menunggu, dan akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar, "Halo? Apakah ini Sehun?"

  


Kening Sehun berkerut, "Iya, maaf, saya berbicara dengan siapa?" 

  


"Ah, ano…." jeda sekali lagi. Tampaknya orang di seberang sana sedang berbisik dengan seseorang dengan sangat cepat. Sehun sudah bersiap akan mematikan telepon itu karena dia mengira itu hanya telepon iseng, saat orang itu bersuara lagi. "S-sehun-ssi,... em, ini, Kai." 

  


Dan begitu Sehun mendengar nama itu, mata Sehun melebar seketika. Perlahan dan pasti detak jantungnya mulai bertambah cepat. Dia bangkit untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Nama itu sudah merenggut hilang semua rasa ngantuknya. "Kai?" beo-nya.

  


"Ah, Iya, ya. Kai, yang tadi sore bertemu denganmu di tok…."

  


"Kai, the half me?" potong Sehun segera. 

  


"Eh, iya?" Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban bernada ragu itu. Oh, ya ampun, rupanya benar legenda yang mengatakan bahwa soulmate-mu akan membuatmu jatuh cinta sampai gila padanya.

  


Bahu Sehun merileks, kemudian dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidurnya. "Jadi?" 

  


"Kau….kau menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu. Jadi, aku menelponmu. Apakah… apakah aku mengganggumu?" Oh, Sehun suka sekali caranya bertanya dengan ragu itu. Suaranya mengingatkan Sehun pada coklat panas. Menenangkan sekali. Atau mungkin karena dia adalah Soulmate-nya makanya Sehun berbicara seperti ini.

  


"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sehun masih dengan tersenyum lebar. Keheningan yang canggung menyusul. Dan kemudian Sehun menebak, mungkin Kai menelponnya hanya karena dia ingin menelponnya, bukan karena ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan. Ya tentu saja, mereka bahkan baru bertemu satu kali. "Kai, kau… em, sedang apa?" 

  


Astaga, dia benar-benar terdengar klise! Ya ampun!

  


"Ah, aku sedang di kamar kakakku. Kau tahu, dia sedari tadi memaksaku untuk segera menelponmu. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan menelponmu, tapi tidak secepat ini." Tiba-tiba saja suara ragu-ragu Kai tak tampak lagi. Kini dia berbicara dengan cukup mantap. Dan pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun terkejut sekaligus tertarik. Kemudian, sesuatu seperti bunyi pukulan teredam terdengar, dan suara teredam menggantikannya. 

  


"Kau punya kakak?" Sehun bertanya ingin tahu. Kegaduhan di seberang sana berhenti. 

  


"Ya. Satu-satunya kakakku, namanya Taemin."

  


"Oh, Sampaikan salamku dan terima kasihku padanya, kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin sampai sekarang aku belum bisa berbicara dengamu." Kata Sehun. Dia tersenyum lagi saat mendengar Kai berbisik, sepertinya meneruskan perkataan Sehun pada kakaknya. 

  


"Dia berkata 'senang bisa membantumu.'" Tapi kemudian suara gaduh terdengar, dan suara yang terdengar kemudian bukan suara Kai. Tampaknya, kali ini kakaknya sudah merebut telepon itu. "Persisnya yang aku katakan adalah 'Senang bisa membantumu, adik ipar.'" 

  


Sehun terkekeh, "Ya, kakak ipar. Kau baik sekali." Sahutnya. 

  


"Oh, kau manis sekali Sehun. Cepatlah bertandang kesini, kurasa ayah dan Ibu akan senang kalau kau….." Suara gaduh terdengar lagi. Kali ini sepertinya Kai yang berusaha merebut ponselnya. "Maaf, Sehun-ssi. Kakakku ini memang menyebalkan sekali. Tidak usah dengarkan perkataannya." Engah Kai. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

  


"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku memang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan keluargamu." Lalu Sehun sadar, dia mungkin terdengar agak terburu-buru. "Well, itu kalau aku sudah cukup mengenalmu." Lanjutnya, berusaha memperhalus kesalahannya.

  


"Aku...aku senang kau berpikir demikian." Suara Kai hampir terdengar senang. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. 

  


"Kai…" Panggil Sehun. Dan nama itu, ajaibnya, tidak terasa asing. 

  


"Ya, Sehun-ssi…."

  


"Panggil Sehun saja." Potong Sehun.

  


"Ah baiklah. Ya, Sehun?" 

  


"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Pinta Sehun, saat dia membenarkan posisinya, memiringkan badannya, menatap tembok kamarnya. 

  


Hening, Sehun hampir berpikir dia salah bicara, tapi kemudian Kai berbicara dengan bersemangat. "Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana?"

  


***

K♡

-Sehun, sebentar lagi aku sampai disana.

  


Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Sudah sebulan sejak dia bertemu dengan Kai. Dan mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Sekarang, bisa di bilang mereka sudah cukup mengenal satu sama lain.

  


-Key. Take care.

  


"Kai?" Minseok bertanya, kebetulan sekali sekarang mereka sedang di perjalanan kembali ke ruangan mereka dari cafetaria. 

  


"Ya. Dia sebentar lagi ke sini." Sahut Sehun

  


Mata Minseok membulat seketika. "Dia ke sini? Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" 

  


Sehun tertawa kecil. "Iya, pastikan nanti dia masuk ke ruangan yang benar, ya?" Kata Sehun saat mereka tiba di depan ruangan Sehun. Minseok seperti biasa, kembali ke belakang mejanya di depan ruangan Sehun.

  


"Oh, tentu saja, Pak!" Kata Minseok bersemangat.

  


Ponselnya berdenting saat Sehun hendak masuk ke ruangannya. 

  


K♡

-aku harus naik ke lantai berapa?

  


Sehun mengetikkan jawaban dan kemudian masuk ke ruangannya. 

***

Daebak! Kantor ini besar sekali!

Adalah pikiran pertama Kai saat tiba di sana. Oke, Taemin memang sering bercerita bagaimana suksenya Sehun. Tapi dalam pikirannya Kai tidak pernah membayangkan kantornya akan sebesar ini. 

  


Segera setelah dia menaiki lift dan sampai di lantai ruangan Sehun, Kai berjalan di sana dengan ragu-ragu. Orang-orang tampaknya sibuk sekali. Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menyetujui untuk datang ke sini waktu Sehun memintanya. 

  


Kai mencari penanda ruangan Sehun, dan menemukannya. Di depan ruangan itu ada meja lebar, dan di belakangnya duduk seorang laki-laki yang paling imut yang pernah Kai lihat. Kai mendekati meja itu, membuat orang itu mendongak.

  


"Maaf, apakah Oh Sehun ada?" Kai bertanya. Dan orang itu langsung tersenyum lebar seakan dia sudah menunggu kedatangan Kai.

  


"Anda Kai?" Tanyanya. Dan Kai kaget orang ini bisa tahu namanya. Dia kan bukan bagian dari sejarah perkembangan Korea.

  


"Iya." Jawab Kai bingung.

  


"Aku Minseok, sekretaris pribadi Sehun." Katanya dengan senyum dan tangan terulur. Kai menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan masih kebingungan, tapi dia tetap tersenyum sopan. "Senang bertemu denganmu." 

Kai mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Minseok…." Kai ragu.

  


"Hyung." Minseok menyemangati sambil masih tersenyum.

  


"Minseok hyung." Jawab Kai. Kali ini tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat.

  


"Ruangan Sehun ada tepat di depanmu. Masuklah, dia ada di dalam." Minseok melanjutkan. Kai, setelah membungkuk pada Minseok, akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang di tunjukkan padanya. 

  


Segera setelah pintu terbuka, Kai melihat Sehun di belakang mejanya. Dengan setelah jas hitam yang rapi, Kai jadi ingat Oh Sehun yang dia lihat di acara televisi sekali waktu. 

  


Sehun mendongak saat Kai melangkah masuk. Segera setalah matanya menangkap sosok Kai, dia tersenyum lembut. "Oh, kau sudah datang." Katanya dan bangkit berdiri. 

  


Kai mendekatinya sembari melepas jaket maroon yang dia kenakan tadi, hingga sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos polos hitam. Dia juga memakai celana jins hitam paling barunya khusus untuk datang kesini, dan sepatu yang sudah tercuci. Dia kan tidak bisa sembarangan berpakaian kalau mau memasuki kantor resmi begini. 

  


"Aku kesulitan mencari ruanganmu. Kantor ini besar sekali." Adu Kai saat dia sampai di depan Sehun.

  


Sehun tertawa mendengar keluhan itu. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Kai. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja."

  


Kai bergumam pelan dalam pelukan Sehun. Ini rasanya menenangkan sekali. Pelukan Sehun memang selalu memberinya sensasi menyenangkan seakan seseorang sedang memijat tubuhnya. Sebentar saja, Kai sudah merasa mengantuk. Segera, Kai melepas pelukan Sehun kalau dia tidak mau tertidur di sini. 

  


"Pastinya aku tidak akan terbiasa." Katanya dan tersenyum senang saat Sehun terkekeh. Sehun kemudian membalik tubuh Kai dan mendorong pemuda itu di punggung untuk membawanya ke sofa di dekat dinding kaca. 

  


Mereka duduk di sana dalam diam untuk sesaat. Kemudian Sehun mengambil tangan Kai dan kemudian memijatnya pelan. "Apa kau kelelahan?" 

  


Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan itu. "Dengan Mr. Sehun, yang kerja dari pagi sampai sore begini itu dirimu, bukan aku." Sahutnya sembari berusaha menghentikan Sehun memijatnya, tapi Sehun bertahan.

  


"Tapi kau kuliah pagi dan menari dari siang sampai sore. Kerjaanku cuma duduk dan tanda tangan, tapi kau pasti menghabiskan banyak ion tubuhmu." Ujar Sehun sembari menatap Kai, menusuri garis wajah itu, yang entah kenapa tidak pernah puas dia pandangi.

  


"Oh, astaga! Kau terdengar seperti ayahku!" gerutu Kai. Kemudian dengan paksa melepas tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Tapi sebelum Sehun sempat merasa kecewa, Kai sudah melesakkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Sehun. Memeluknya erat dari samping. "Aku cuma ingin memelukmu." 

  


Sehun otomatis membalas pelukan itu. Memeluk Kai adalah salah satu dari hal favorit yang Sehun sukai sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Minho sudah pindah kerja?" 

  


"Belum," Kai menggelengkan kepalanya masih dalam pelukan Sehun. "Masih dalam persiapan. Dan Taemin hyung sudah ribut ke sana ke mari masalah itu. Dia jadi benar-benar menjengkelkan." gerutunya.

  


Gerutuan itu terdengar terlalu penuh kasih sayang hingga Sehun tersenyum halus di atas kepala Kai. Dia tahu bagaimana kedua kakak adik itu sering saling mencemooh, tapi hanya dengan sekali lihat dia juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua sangat saling menyayangi. "Aku tidak percaya dia baru berumur dua puluh satu. Kecerewetannya bahkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Ibuku." Sahut Sehun.

  


Dia memang sudah pernah bertemu Taemin dan Minho, dan dari pertemuan pertama itu Sehun langsung mendapatkan gambaran besar tentang mereka.

  


Kai segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun, untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan bersemangat. "Ya kan? Aku sudah berkali-kali memberitahu itu padanya, tapi dia tidak percaya padaku." 

  


Sehun terdiam menatap Kai. Dia dulu sering berharap soulmate-nya seperti Kristen Stewart, atau Taylor Swift. Tapi ternyata, memiliki soulmate seperti Kai, jauuh terasa lebih menyenangkan, lebih bahagia. Tentu saja, Sehun berbicara seperti ini karena soulmatenya adalah Kai. 

  


Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Kai menatap Sehun bingung. "Sehun, kenapa…."

  


Tapi saat itu Sehun sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kemudian mencium Kai di bibir. Ciuman itu hanya bertahan sekitar tiga detik, tapi Sehun memasukkan segalanya di sana. Rasa syukurnya, rasa bangganya, rasa bahagianya. Hingga saat dia menjauhkan badannya dari Kai, memberi jarak hanya beberapa inci untuk wajah mereka, dia melihat Kai menatapnya dengan wajah memerah malu. Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat untuk menangkup pipi kanan Kai. Dan dia memandang Kai tepat di matanya.

  


"Kau tahu, aku terkadang berpikir, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki soulmate sepertimu. Banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak seberuntung aku, mereka harus berdamai dengan segala perilaku tak tepat soulmate mereka untuk seumur hidup. Dan aku di sini, memilikimu, tak perlu bersusah payah untuk itu semua. Karena kau begitu tepat, begitu mudah. Kau mungkin tidak sadar akan ini, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu." Sehun mengatakan itu masih dengan memandang mata Kai sedekat itu. 

  


Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hingga dia hanya diam, memandang balik Sehun dengan wajah masih memerah karena jengah. Dia juga ingin Sehun tahu bahwa dia juga merasa beruntung karena memiliki Sehun. Sangat beruntung. Maka kali Kai yang mempersempit jarak di antar mereka, mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium Sehun di bibir. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke leher Sehun, dan menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara rambut Sehun. Aku juga bersyukur aku memilikimu. Selama ini aku selalu khawatir soulmate seperti apa yang akan aku dapatkan. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkanmu. Begitu diluar dugaanku. Terlalu indah, terlalu sempurna, yarng sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untuk itu semua. Tapi aku…..mencintaimu. Kai ingin menyampaikan pesan itu lewat ciumannya. Dan ketika Sehun mempererat pelukan mereka, dan membalas ciuman Kai, Kai tahu bahwa Sehun mengerti. 

  


"Rupanya benar prediksiku selama ini, kau benar-benar sensitif." Kata Sehun ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia tersenyum, ketika Kai memandangnya bingung. 

  


"Maksudmu?" Suara Kai terdengar sama bingungnya. Sehun terkekeh, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai. Kalau-kalau nanti Kai memutuskan untuk menyerang.

  


"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kau selalu menyusahkanku dengan berbagi perasaanmu terlalu sering." Kata Sehun. Dan dia benar-benar menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai ketika pemuda itu mendelikkan matanya. Begini, dia boleh saja tampak begitu lembut seperti itu, tapi kalau dia marah, dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya.

  


"Kau…. Yak! Oh Sehun!" Teriak Kai dan kemudian memukul dada Sehun keras. Siapa sangka, pukulan Kai ternyata sangat keras.

  


"Ouch, yah, Kai! Ini sakit." Keluhnya. 

  


"By the way, Ibu mengundangmu makan malam minggu depan." Kata Kai tanpa menghiraukan keluhan kesakitan Sehun, dan perkataannya segera saja membuat Sehun duduk tegak. 

  


"Apa? Minggu depan?" Sehun menatap Kai horor. Kalau minggu depan…. Dia bahkan tidak akan sempat untuk ke gym dan membuat ototnya lebih terlihat. Dia akan tetap terlihat sekurus kering ini. Astaga! Kenapa mendadak sekali?! 

  


Kai tertawa kecil melihat kekagetan dan ketakutan Sehun. Lalu, dia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan seakan bersimpati. "Tenang saja, hanya makan malam. Gunakan saja pakaian kantormu yang biasa, seperti seorang pemilik perusahaan sukses. Maka, mereka akan ngiler melihatmu." Ujarnya tenang. 

  


"Kalau urusannya masalah beginian, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Suara Sehun yang hampir kalutlah yang membuat Kai mendekatkan dirinya. 

  


"Hey, Ibuku berkata dia benar-benar tidak percaya mendapatkan seorang calon menantu pengusaha sukses. Ayahku bertanya padaku apakah aku setidaknya melakukan ritual tertentu sampai aku mendapatkan keberuntungan sebesar ini. Dan kakakku, well, kau sudah lihat dia bagaimana. Dia penggemar beratmu." Hibur Kai. Dan perkataan itu setidaknya membantu Sehun untuk kembali bisa bernafas. Dia memandang Kai yang saat itu duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum, sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sehun seolah sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil dengan balutan kasih sayangnya. 

  


Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan kesana dengan rasa percaya diri." Selorohnya. 

  


"Good boy. Mom is so proud of you." Balas Kai dan tertawa saat Sehun mendengus tak percaya.

  


"Kau bukan ibuku, Kai." 

  


"Memang bukan." Sahut Kai cepat, tampak kurang ajar sekali ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu kepada Sehun yang lebih tua darinya. Sehun memutar bola matanya karena hal itu. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, mengambil jasnya serta jaket Kai sementara Kai memandangnya bertanya dari sofa. 

  


Sehun menyerahkan jaket itu pada Kai, sementara dia memakai kembali jasnya. 

  


"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kai begitu Sehun selesai memakai jasnya. Sehun membalas ucapannya dengan mengangkat alis, bersikap seakan seharusnya Kai sudah tahu kemana mereka akan pergi setelah ini. "Sehun?" Kai bertanya lagi kali ini memilih berdiri di sebelah laki-laki pucat itu. 

  


"Ke apartemenku." Kata Sehun tenang. 

  


"What?!" Kali ini giliran Kai yang menatap Sehun horor. Sehun tertawa keras kemudian membalikkan badan Kai dan kembali mendorongnya di punggung. Menggiring laki-laki tan itu untuk menutu pintun keluar.

  


"Sehun!" Protes Kai saat Sehun masih saja terus tertawa. 

  


"Kau harus membantuku memilih jas yang akan aku pakai ke rumahmu minggu depan." Kata Sehun dan segera membuka pintu keluar hingga Kai tidak bisa memprotesnya. Anak itu benci sekali adu argumen di hadapan publik.

  


Minseok menyambut mereka berdua dengan tersenyum lebar yang mau tidak mau membuat Sehun dan Kai malu entah kenapa.

  


"Kalian ribut sekali." Adalah komentar pertama Minseok begitu mereka keluar sepenuhnya dari ruangan itu. Itu, kurang lebih, seperti menumpahkan air panas ke wajah dua orang laki-laki itu.

  


"Apakah terdengar sampai ke luar?" Ujar Sehun yang segera di hadiahi pukulan sayang(keras) pada bahunya oleh Kai. 

  


Minseok tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya pasangan jiwa di depannya ini. Sepasang jiwa yang memiliki potensi yang sama. Sekali lihat saja kau akan tahu, bagaimana kau tak akan bisa melihat yang satu tanpa teringat yang lain. 

  


Seperti itulah Sehun dan Kai.

  


***

  


Every soul you see in this world is a pack of mystery. Once, you can look into their eyes right through their soul. 

  


But then, when you cross a soul that already has their soulmate, you can see into their eyes right through their soul......goes on through the reflect of their significant other. 

  


Soulmate maybe is a strange concept. What is a soulmate?

  


Sehun and Kai can answer this.

  


Soulmate is a person who feel like…………home.


End file.
